My Demons
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: BRING ON THE FLAMES! I REGRET NOTHING!


**My Demons**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Song by Starset

…...

…..2047...

deep in an abandoned bunker freedom fighters put the finishing touches on their life's work...

….1908 Tunguska...

Nikola Tesla examines his equipment one last time...and awaits for the storm...

…..2013 Beach City...

Steven was scared. One moment he was hanging out with Connie...Suddenly he's grabbed by a bunch of men thrown into an armored car that's now driving at insane speed...

 **Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures**

The Freedom fighter nods to the other. "It's time...Prepare the message."

 **They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors**

Nikola Tesla watches in amazement as the ripple in time occurred exactly when and where he'd predicted. Quickly he began to crank up his death ray...

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay**  
 **'Kay, Okay, Okay**

"-I don't know! They just grabbed him!" Shouted Connie frantically into her phone.

That was all the gems needed to hear...

 **We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons**

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**

-The freedom fighters manned the turrets at the entrance. "-Professor, I know that this will bring the militia down on us...and I know we'll not live to see tomorrow...All I have to say is...Make it count."

The professor gave a somber confirmation through the com-link...

 **I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there**

Tesla didn't wait to see the result, he'd done his part, all that was left for him was to do was get out of the blast radius...

 **Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay**

"Any sign of the gems?" Asked one Goon to the other. The lookout looked out one of the armored cars windows. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep you poste-"

CRASH!

The car had to swerve out of the way as another car was flung in front of it...

 **We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons**

The Death Ray gained critical mass as it fired into the rift...the explosion that followed would go down in history...but not for the reason you'd think...

 **Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go**

"Time burst incoming! Begin the catalyst!" The machine did it's job. Bouncing the awesome energy backward to another part of time...

 **I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy**

Garnet was just about to pounce on the car and rip it pieces. When she suddenly found herself falling backwards...gravity had reversed itself.

"It's happening!" Shouted one of the goons as the car begins to float like everything else.

"Were running out of time! Hit the nitro!" poorly constructed rocket packs strapped to the side of the car activate...

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything okay**

"-By order of the militia we demand you open up and explain yourself!"

 **We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away**

"Almost there, almost there." muttered the goon to himself...

 **Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay**

The militia smashed down the door and began to open fire...

 **We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away**

"Oh, no you don't!" Shouted Pearl as she threw her spear rightly, hitting one of the rocket packs causing it to crash...

 **Save me if I become  
My demons**

"-Don't move or will shoot!" Shouts the militia as the Professor is about to send the message.

 **Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay**

The surviving goon groaned as he dragged the tied up Steven to the hill. Steven watched in horror as the goons wounds poured out blood...

 **We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away**

The professor pushed the button just as he and everyone else was gunned down...

 **Save me if I become**

The last thing the goon ever saw was a beam of light...

 **My demons...**

…...MESSAGE SENT...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Bring on the Flames I regret nothing!**


End file.
